Reimu in HaloweeenLand!
by Talos Angel
Summary: I am really sorry about this story; I got absolutely wasted at a Halloween party I held at my house. I am still obligated to leave it up for archival purposes, though. Just to warn you, the spelling and grammar are atrocious.
1. Chapter 1

REMI IN HELLOWEENLAND

CHAPAP ON: REIMU IS A PREGNENT

One day it was a day in it was a dya in Gesnokyo it was Haloween. Reimu was a couch, and she notic a big blimp in her stomach. "Marisa why is a stomach?" Reimu aksed Maerisa, who was eating the candy that was form all of trick kids. "Oh you are pregant because sex." Marisa sad. "Oh. OK." Reimu told. Tehn Remelia Scarelet (ahahaha get iot I writ in scare instad of scare because og hallowen) come ovar desssde as a shrin madien with blue panys and a red rob.

"Trick or trick!" Remilia shout to the Reimu, but secratly REelimia wanted to kill Reikm and kitnap rEinus baby because REINMU KILKLED ZOMBIE VAPMIRE FLANDE SCARLET and Remilio needs a replacment fro Fladnre because of lonly. Remelia punck Reimu in hee boobs which big because off pregnamt with babu and punch her in the vegina which hut a little bit. Then Remila trow a net ovber Reimu and kidnaped her back to Scarleet Casle. Marsia didn't stop her because of have bere and sex in otter room with Alice Metroid, so too dunk an to nakd to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter TO: REMILIA PLNA!

Remu wake up in prisno cell in Remila castle because eh got neted by a net by Remilia Scralet while Marisa have a the sexy wit Marisa Margagroid and naked an drunk. "HAHAHAHAHA+! I CUT YOU REMU!" Remilia scream intio Reimus' cells. "You want?" Reimu aske Reimu? "I WANT YOU BABY!" Remilia yell and she took out herr docktor an said "Use surgical to take the Reimu Basby and put her in me I haved a special feind to deal wit Reimu when she doine!" Dr Mecid use his medick gun which was full of anesthesia instead of healing so it mad ZReimu sleep so he could take the baby zygote out of Reimu and put her in Remilia instad.

When Reimu wake up, she did hace a bump in her stomach anymore and instead there was Ronnosuke an he was smilling evily and was naked! "Why?" Ask Reimu? Rinnosike's penis was long but it crooked and cover in spikes like a dead cactus. "BECUSE I AM EVEL RAPE MAN!" He try to put thorny peni into a Reimu, but Pactouli punch down the jail door and chop Rinnosuke penis off with an ax. "Ouch." Rinnosuke said an then he died from the blood loos.

"arisa is drunk adn nake so she can't save you but I can." Patchouli told Reimu, "but I can." "But they took my BABY!" Reimu cried, because her babby is gone because Remilia took it ad put it in her own womb. "There is time, we neeed to run away!" Patchtouli shout so she use magicks to blast open wall with lightning fireball and walls exploded so they could go and go away. "I DONNT WANTY TO LEAVE MY ABY IN THAT MONSTOR HAND!" Reimu screan franticaly because she love her baby but ew she not p[edofile like Gilfred von Baggin s she love her baby l;ike her dauter. "I sorry but your bay is DEAD!' Pactouli cried because it was sad that Reimu's baby die. "!" Reimu cried an she slap pactouli and ran home and cried again.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER three: REIMUS BABY NOT DEAD?

Reimus' baby was not a dead because the operation was a suvcess and remila womb accept Reimu baby. "I wiil name you Crepe Scarelet after my dead Zobie Vapire sistwer and I will rais you to hat Reimu and kill her and I will get revenge tat way! !" "No she wont" Pactouli told Remilia "I tink she will know Reimu is her mom and Marisa is her mom and she will get angrey at tyou! "FCUK YOU!" Remilia scream and throw a telephonme at Patchouli, but she punch the phone and it exploded.

Eleven yers later, Crepe Scarlet, who was Reimu an Marisa daughter, was eleven years old it was aslo Halloween again. "You are a bad guy and you will KIL AReimu to gey my revenge!" Remilia told Pudding Scarlet. "I dont kow," Crape Scralet sad uneasy, "Ity seems wrong to kill!" "SHUT UP AND DO IT OR II WIL Kill REIMU!" Crepe didn't want that, so she sad "ok" and deciced to try to find Reimu. She looked under a roc, a refigerator, a tree, a cracktus, a car, a house, a rock, a Yukari's skirt, and even chickens, but no luck! Finaly, Crepe Scaret found Reimu atr Reimus shrine.

"REIMU! I come here to warm you that my mom Remilia scarte want to KILL YOOOOU!" Crepe Scarlet shout. Reimu looke at Crepe scarlet and SHOCK! Crepe looks just like Marisa and Reimu! "You my daughtetr!" Reimu shouted and cried, but it was a happy cry because she thoiugt Crepe was dead. "I am?" Crepe asked Reimu, and Marisa looked at her and said "Yes! You looking just likie t two of us! Your our daughter!" Crepe could not believe it; she was happy that Reimu her mon, but MAD that Remilia was not and try to make her kill Reimu! "Remilia tried to kill you," Crepe Harukei (because she Reimu daughter) "I need to talk to her!" Crepe, Reimu, and Marisa (she not naked or drunk now) went to Scarlet devil, but REMILA WAS KIDNAPEDF! there was a letter that said

Deer stupid

I will RAPE Remili8a sarlet and make her give birt to the new messiah of EVIL!

lov

Evil Uncle Harry.

Evil Uncle Harry was one of t WORST peopel in the worl. He is almost as bad as Gilfred von Gaggins, and is his yesman until Gilfrod died. Evil Unle Harry said that Talos Angel should not dat girls because she is girl and that FUCKING STUPIF! He also is a member of the Ku Klucks Klam and says Talos Angel should die because she half black which os soooooo racist and he dont care! He also pefofile who rapes his own nieces and uses bribs to the clergy and policr to make him not go to jail for it because he steels a lot of money from family. His penis is bigger than Gilfred, its about the size of a Baccilariophyta like a diatom or a diatom, but it soooooo gros because it cover in warts that explode puss an bacteria like a plaque marine from Warhammr 40L. He is a pice of shit and FUK HIM!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOR:P RESCUE REMILA!

REMILIA WAS TIED up in Hallowen land which ws in Gensoko in underground. "Where am II?" Ask Remilia but evil Unclke Harry laugh evol. "HAHAHA! I WIL RAP YOU AND YOU BABY WILL BECOME NEW BODY SO GILFRED VON BAGGANS CAN BE REBORNN IN NEW BODY!"

Crep, Reimu, and Maris goat to Halloweenland, which is land that look lik dead forest from Evil Dead III; it have many gnarl teres that has feces like a humnan but look scarier like a ork face. ther ezombies with rotting run arounfg the woods and they also on fire and really mean and agresive! It always night in Halowen land because of underground, and giant moonrock in ceiling was like full monn, so werewolfs and vampires. "We ned to find Remili FATS!" sad Crepe as run and look at rocks. "But she take you kidnap away!" Reimu protest, and she right Remilia did take Crepe away from Reimu! "But Evil Uncle Harry is worse we need to stop him!" They all saw a blu fire on a hell, so they went to it and that where Evil Uncle Larry was hitting!

"EVIL UNCLE LARRY STOP AND FICK YOURSELF " Crepe yeled really angru at Evil uncle Hairy, but he laugh again! "I will KILL!" Evil Uncle Larry pull out a gun it was a S&W .46 and he shot Crepe. "NO!" screm Marisa and she grab Crepe out of way so she didn' getshot! "DAM YOU!" Evil Uncl Larry shouted and he shot Marisa! "AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGH!" Marisa scram and fall! "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Cfrepe and Reimu scream and they go to Martisa. "Im sorry its all my failt" Marisa crie, "If I didn'y have a drunk and have a sex with Alice Magratroid, then Ctrepe would be with us and not with Remilii!" "No, don't say that," Remilia said to Marisa, "Its not you're fault." SHUT UP!" Uncl Harry yell, "LOVE MAKE ME FUKING SICK!" Uncle Larry trid to shoot again, but Reimu grab his hand and broke it in half. "OWWWWW" Uncle Harry hand shout in pan! "Now to finish you!" Marisa yelld and shot a super chainsaw master spark out of her hands at Evil Uncle Larry who yelld "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" and he exploded into blod and gore. Uncle Harry was in hell witn Gilfred von Baggins who said "you too, huh?" "yeah..." Uncle Larry cried and the devel shove a fire hydrand up his asss even tho it too small so his anus broke in half.

Remilia was free and not rape so Evil Uncle Larryplan had fail just like his life lol! "You shouldn't save me I am bad person and I wanted to kill you but I dont now." Remilia weeped. "No, iot my fault," Reimu cried, "I kill you're sister Flander Scaret and you just trying to revenge her!" "It doesnt matter now," Crepe pointed out, "Evil Uncle Larry is dead and in hell like a pig fucker and we all OK!" Everyone smile, "OK! Lets go home for halloween partyy to celenrate Hallowen!" so they go home!

THE ND

P:SSSSSSSSS: Thios hallow party is great they gibe me a beer instead of cadny!


End file.
